A Day In The Life
by AyaKagami
Summary: What's life like for the people in Yu-Gi-Oh?Well anything is possible considering the people involved.WARNING:YAOI/LEMON
1. Prologue

_**A Day in the Life **_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did but that is the dream of every fan with their favorite series. So don't sue but please read and comment.

_Author's Note_: This fanfic has the Yamis separated from their hikaris. So it makes things more interesting.

_**Prologue**_

5 AM- It's the first day of school for the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and everyone is trying to get out of bed and get ready to head to Domino High. Our story begins with Seto Kaiba who is deciding to go back to school after fighting with his little brothers for three months.

**Seto Kaiba's house**

_Damn that freakin alarm clock! I think I'm gonna sue whoever came up with that idea. That is the second thing I hate in this life…next to Yugi Motou and that good for nothing pharaoh. Well I better get up otherwise my hyperactive brother will ruin the morning more by coming in to jump on me. Curses…_

**Katsuya Jounochi's house**

_I am up! Finally, I wake up before the alarm clock. I really hate the alarm clock…it's great that Shizuka was thinking about me when she bought it but I get the feeling she was thinking about Kaiba too. Shit, I gotta get up or else I'll fall asleep and I'll never hear the end of it when Anzu and Yugi come and get me._

**Malik Ishtar's house**

"Hey psycho! It's time to get up. Get your head out your pillow and stop thinking of new ways to torture the world. I'm gonna take your Millennium Rod away and hit you with it again. Hello? Marik?"

"What the hell do you want? I had the ultimate way to torture the pharaoh and you woke me up! I should send you to the Shadow Realm for that."

Malik stared at his yami with a look of amusement on his face, he loved waking him up because he usually said the same thing every morning. Today was special though, it was Marik's first day of school as was it Bakura's and Atem's. He couldn't wait to get Marik in his uniform so that he could pick on him.

"Well, you should know very well what day it is today. It's the first day of school! That means for you as well, so get your butt out of bed and get ready!" Malik replied happily.

"Curse the fools who came up with this place you call school." Marik replied, getting out of bed, naked.

"For the love of Ra, Marik! I told you to sleep with boxers! We're no longer in Egypt! Learn to wear some article of clothing in the morning!"

"Why should I? I'm uncomfortable with an article of clothing as you so formally put it, pet." Marik responded rather crudely. Malik shook his head in slight annoyance.

It was going to be a long day for the Ishtar twins.

**Ryou Bakura's house**

"Ryou, if you don't get the hell out of that shower, I'm going in there and dragging your ass out by the hair. I don't care if you were there first!" Bakura yelled at the door, trying to get his light's attention. Sure it was it the first day of school and Bakura was now forced to go otherwise he'd lose the Millennium Ring but, he had to pee and by the gods, he didn't need to endure torture from his light just to go. _Maybe he's trying to get payback for torturing his friends? I don't really care but when you gotta go you gotta go and he's choosing now to get back at me? I don't believe it. _It was going to be a long morning for the thief king.

**Yugi Motou's House**

"Atem! Come on, out of bed!" Yugi exclaimed trying to get his darkness to get up. He promised not to give his hikari a hard time over going to school and instead he decided to stay up late and play a new duel monster's game.

"Mmmm…hm? Five more minutes…aibou," Atem replied. "I promise."

Yugi had enough of this. He left the room and came back with a cup of ice water in his hand. Snickering he dumped the contents of the cup over the once proud king of Egypt. Shouting at the top of his lungs, Atem ran out the room completely naked and into the bathroom, all the while swearing he was up. Laughing, Yugi fell on the bed before breathing and taking in the scent of the former pharaoh.

'_It's been a whole year and it still seems so strange to have him here with me again. He still refuses to tell me why he and the other yamis came back or what made them want to stay with us. I just can't believe he is here and that he spends so much time with me even though we shared an identity for so long. After saving the world, you'd figure he'd want to rest but instead he chose to come back to me. I guess that our bond is stronger than death itself.'_ He listened to the sounds of his darkness in the shower, humming the song Desert Rose. Yugi knew how much that song reminded him of Atem.

Speaking of Atem, his birthday was coming up and he really wanted to get him something special. He knew that spending time with Yugi was plenty a gift for him but Yugi wanted to get Atem a gift as a sign of how much he meant to him. He got up and began to fix the bed, fixing dark blue sheets and putting his pillows in order.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: True Feelings**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Yu-gi-oh! Franchise. That belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids respectively. I am not in this for profit. Please don't sue because I have nothing to give up. ^^

_Author's Note: _This is chapter one of the All in the Life series. (Don't ask why I call it that, cause I have no clue. I think it just sounds right.) Anyways there is lemon in this chapter more towards the middle to end. If you're not a boy on boy fan or can't stomach the thought then please just skip this story all together. Please review and any and all ideas are always appreciated. ENJOY! ^^

"Ah… that felt great," Atem came out the shower, feeling both refreshed and awake. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before opening the bathroom door to the room he and Yugi shared. He looked at his bed to see his bed made and his uniform on the bed. He smiled knowing Yugi was probably downstairs getting breakfast. Walking over to his drawer, he pulled out a pair of black silk boxers and put them on while keeping the towel around his waist. He then got a pair of socks and sat on his bed.

He pulled them on while contemplating about the very erotic dreams that he had been having lately. What made them worse for Atem was the fact that they were about Yugi and himself in ancient Egypt. He couldn't shake the feelings that he had for Yugi.

_After entering the after life, his father had told him of a way to enter the shadow realm so he could retrieve Marik and Bakura. At first, he was skeptical, until his cousin explained that he could live with Yugi until he died but the revival spell needed three souls that wanted to live but were dead. Atem, convinced, decided to enter the realm and find the other two crazy yamis in order to be with his aibou again._

_Marik and Bakura were easy to find though. Almost too easy. Atem brought them back to the after life where the pharaoh explained to them about the revival spell for them. _

"_So you mean," Marik began. "That we can be alive, in our own bodies, as long as our former hosts live? It's not a trick to get your son to be alive again?"_

"_Yes," Aknankanin stated calmly. "You must have the desire to be beside them. For Atem, he wishes to be with the former host of his soul. Even if he has an opportunity to be free, he wants to be with Yugi instead. So, what choice will you make?"_

_Bakura and Marik exchanged glances with each other before turning back to Atem and making a look. "So pharaoh, am I correct in assuming that little one has captured your affection?" Bakura teased. Blushing furiously he nodded in response. "Marik, the pharaoh is soft," Bakura gawked. _

"_Well," Marik interrupted. "I've been thinking about fixing things with Malik. Wandering in the shadows has made me think about how much I've hurt him and how much I truly care about him." Bakura turned to Marik, looking paler than ever. "Seriously? You?" Marik nodded._

"_That's two," the former pharaoh said. "What about you Thief King?"_

"_I guess, we all really loved our hosts but didn't really realize it until we left them. It's kinda strange."_

"_Well then, it's settled. This revival spell allows you to be along side of your hikari for the rest of their lives. You will be given your Millennium items back because we can't take your shadow powers. You must control yourselves with that." He looked at Marik and Bakura. They grinned before he continued, "The draw back is that two years into your new lives, you must confess to them the reason why you have returned. If you don't, then you will fade away, never to return again."_

_This time, all three passed looks between each other. This made them have a goal but they also had a time limit on achieving the goal. They nodded with their most determined looks, ready to accept the challenge. They grabbed each other's hands forming a triangle and focusing on the person and city they lived in. A bright light was the last thing they saw before Atem found himself in Domino, alone. _

_He was wearing his usual outfit and had the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. Looking around he saw Yugi walking towards the Game Shop with several bags in his hand. Yugi looked up to see Atem standing there with his usual smile. Tears forming in his eyes, he dropped the bags and ran into his yami's arms._

"_I'm back…aibou." Atem said comfortingly._

"Hello?" Yugi waved his hand in front of the pharaoh. "Hey, you alive in there?"

'I only have a little bit of time left,' Atem thought to himself.

"Atem?" Yugi stated warily. He touched his yami's shoulder snapping Atem to the present. "Huh?" he stated blankly. Yugi stared into his eyes with concern before feeling Atem grab his hand and slam him onto the bed.

"A-Atem?" Yugi questioned calmly yet frightened at the same time. "What's the…" He didn't get to finish because Atem pinned his arms down and was on top of him, kissing him full force. Yugi blushed furiously before squirming under the former ruler of Egypt. Pulling apart for air, Atem stared at Yugi again before lowering his head to Yugi's neck, nipping and licking his hikari's neck. Yugi, on the other hand, was now very afraid because Atem was forcing himself upon Yugi.

"Please Atem…" Yugi whispered. "St-ah!" Yugi threw his head back in pleasure as Atem ground his hips into Yugi's while playfully biting his neck. He didn't know what to do as Atem made a trail of nips and kisses along his jaw line before locking lips with him again. This time, Atem tried to gain entrance into his mouth but was denied. He pulled apart in dissatisfaction, "Aibou…." Yugi stared at him, "Y-Yeah?"

"This is very hard with you not cooperating. Please humor me for a few minutes?" Yugi shook his head in disapproval. He didn't want to do this with Atem, not yet at least. "No."

Atem narrowed his eyes before kissing him again, this time biting Yugi's lower lip and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Yugi broke the kiss quickly and began to struggle again. Atem was now upset so he used his shadow magic to hold Yugi still while he moved his hands to his hikari's pants.

'_Atem, please…I'm begging you. Stop!'_ Yugi said through a mind link. Atem looked up with lust filled eyes, hungry to taste his hikari. '_No way.'_ Atem replied simply. Yugi felt tears in his eyes as Atem undid his belt and pants to pull off. Pulling the boxer shorts down a little, Atem began to nip and bite above Yugi's manhood. '_Atem! No… please stop!'_ Atem released his shadow spell but kept going with his onslaught.

Yugi grabbed Atem's hands only to have Atem grab him with one hand and jerk his boxers down. "Don't do this please! Atem…" Yugi was now crying in complete terror, knowing what Atem was doing to him. "For the love of Ra, please stop!" "Two minutes aibou," Atem replied. Without a warning, he deep throated Yugi, making the boy scream. He licked up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue around his head before giving it a good suck.

Yugi threw his head back and arched up, desperately wanting Atem to stop but enjoying it all at the same time. Atem let go of Yugi's hands so he could grip the younger boy's hips, holding him still. "Ah…. Atem…" Yugi moaned, tangling his hands into his yami's hair. "Stop…" Atem grinned into this and deep throated him again, while sucking him very hard. '_Not yet, I want to hear you beg and plead for me to stop. Do you really think I'm doing this to do it? Aibou, I can't stand it anymore. The sex dreams, the love and attention you give me, don't you get why I'm doing this to you?'_

Yugi realized what Atem was trying to tell him. '_You like me?'_ he replied. Atem shook his head in disagreement. '_Getting warmer.'_ Yugi felt him suck again. "Ooooh! Again!" He screamed. Atem complied and did it again, tasting precum at the tip. "Mmmm…" '_Yugi, you taste so good.'_ Atem told him. "I…ah… wasn't…mmm…aware," Yugi replied, rather moaned. He felt his climax approaching but knew it wouldn't end until he figured out Atem's riddle. '_So I'm getting warmer? So this is your way of telling me that you love me?'_

Atem let go of Yugi's shaft, "Bingo… more than anything in this world. I'd do anything for you. I'm a slave, bound by your love." He got off of Yugi and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry," he said silently. Yugi looked at Atem before interlacing his hand with Atem's. Atem turned his head looking at Yugi with puppy eyes. "Well," Yugi said mischievously. "Are you gonna finish or are you going to leave me sexually frustrated the whole day?" Atem smiled before gently kissing his hikari, working his way back to Yugi's shaft.

"Hurry…" Yugi begged quietly. Atem took in all of Yugi, making the petite teen grab his yami's hair again moaning in complete ecstasy. Atem swirled around the head again slower than before causing the smaller boy to tighten his grip and moan louder. The feeling in Yugi's stomach became harder and Yugi knew he was at his break point. '_Atem, I think I'm going to… aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!'_ The smaller boy released into his lover's mouth screaming the other's name. Atem lapped up every drop, not wanting to miss a bit of Yugi's sweet juices.

Coming down from his climax, he let go of his love's hair allowing the other to let go. "I love you, Yugi." He chanted those sweet words into his ear over and over again, kissing his neck. "I love you too, Atem. I've loved you all this time," he replied. Atem looked up to see beautiful amethyst eyes looking at him. '_He loves me. He truly loves me._' "Let's skip school, I know a few more ways to make you scream… aibou." Yugi nodded, "Sure, I'd like to see what you'll do. And I can't leave my honey without any loving either."


	3. Chapter 2

A Day In The Life

_**Chapter 2 Untold Feelings **_

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! That is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi and 4Kids Entertainment respectively. I don't write this for profit. This is merely a fan creation borrowing the characters. Don't sue me. .**

**Author's Note:**** Holy Shit! (Pardon the language) It's been a freaking year and some change since I even updated this story. *bows frantically* I am sooooo sorry! To anyone who reads this at all or even has it as a favorite. Thanks, and I apologize for the extremely overdue update. Please review and it helps. A lot…. **

_**Special thanks to scrambled-eggs-at-midnight for the review**_

An annoying banging on his door that morning awaked Seto Kaiba. He had fallen back asleep thanks to the near all-nighter he pulled trying to get the new work together for the new board of directors his brothers annoyed him into hiring. After the Big Five, Seto swore he would never hire a Board of Directors again but since it was his last year in high school, the younger Kaiba had demanded he hire one in order to lighten his workload. Naturally, he should be increasing it from it being lighter but since he was in the eighth grade, his workload had been overloaded and only seemed to get worse as he got older. Mokuba was tired of seeing him coming home at five in the morning or falling asleep at the computer in either his office or private office back at the mansion.

Noah had assumed the vice president role from Mokuba when he came back from Europe, the place his father had sent his body to. A lab had been holding it and caring for it so all he had to do was travel through cyberspace to become one with his body. After downloading his conscious into his body, with a little help from Bakura, Noah had flown back to Domino to begin making things right with Seto. Seto remembered that day very clearly….

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seto barked at Noah, who had just walked through his office door, secretary apologizing frantically for not being able to stop him. Seto dismissed the secretary and informed him it was fine, while never taking his azure eyes off the young man that stood before him. He was older than they had all seen him in the virtual world. Back then he was just some thirteen year old brat however, what stood before him was a young man that was at least eighteen. His hair was slightly longer and his eyes looked much softer than Seto's. Anyone who didn't them would think that they were twins. "I know you want nothing to do with me but I want to be apart of your life and more than that, Mokuba's life as well. He saved me, made me see what was important and while I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, I am here to apologize above all that. What you do after I apologize is your choice but at least let me apologize to you before you call security."

Seto snorted in disbelief. He didn't trust the guy farther than he could throw him, which currently could be out the window of Kaiba Corp. Tower. "Let's here it." Noah smiled at him, "Thank you. I'm sorry that I tried to take over your company, that you worked for and earned. I am also sorry for dragging you into the virtual world just so I could steal your body from you. I am also sorry for making your Battle City tournament go through a detour. I never knew about father being in the virtual world as well or his plan to ruin your life and Mokuba's as well or change Kaiba Corp. back to the old one. I know I do not deserve your forgiveness but I have come here from England just to make amends with you. I want to be a family but I am in no position to demand anything from you. Anyways, I want to say that I am sorry for everything. Well, good-bye." Noah had completed his apology and began to walk away, however Seto's voice had stopped him. "You really want to make things right?" Noah turned to look back at Seto, nodding lightly. "If you want to make things right, then stay here. Come home, and be there for us. The Kaiba family of today has a very strong and solid family foundation. Sure intelligence and prestige are still important but they are second to family. If you are truly a Kaiba son, then you come home and rebuild yourself, with us, your brothers." Noah's eyes teared, the words he never though he would hear out of Seto were the very words he had heard. Breaking into tears, he ran to his brother and embraced him. He was finally home. "I'm home Seto, I'm finally home." He said in between his sobs, Seto smiled his warm hearted smile that he showed to Mokuba, "Welcome home Noah."

"SETO! WAKE UP!"

"I'm up Mokuba," he replied, getting out of bed and walking towards the door. Opening it, Mokuba stopped his rampage on the door and sheepishly stared at Seto. "Noah nii-chan said it's time for you to get going- Seto! You're not even ready for school! You're going to be late for school! What happened?" Seto cringed slightly at the high pitch Mokuba was speaking to him in. 'Definitely need to stop surprising him...' "I just fell asleep again after turning off the alarm clock. How much time do I have?" Mokuba looked at his watch, "About half an hour, but you take forever in the shower so you'll end up late." "Not if I rush it." "Seto, we both know that's impossible." "It is not, all I have to do is convince my body that I have a board meeting in fifteen minutes and I am not going to be late." "Whatever you say, just hurry up." "Relax Mokuba."

He closed the door and walked over to his dresser, opening the top drawer to reveal his boxer drawer. Grabbing a pair of silk blue boxers, he dashed into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door. Stripping of his navy blue and black pajamas, he turned on the water; not bothering to wait for the hot water to kick in completely he removed his black silk boxers and jumped in. He grabbed his soap and quickly washed himself, always paying attention to the most critical areas to him (his armpits and nether regions) but not neglecting his entire body. After thoroughly washing his body he grabbed the lavender scented shampoo and quickly yet efficiently lathered and scrubbed his chocolate colored locks. Noticing the hot water fully kicked in, he hopped under removing all the soap and shampoo from his body. Turning off the water, he got out and grabbed a navy blue towel off the rack and wrapped it around him. "Bath, done." Glancing at the clock, he noticed it only took him seven minutes to shower. "There's a new record." He smirked as he turned to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush, applying his usual amount on the brush and began to brush his teeth. Three minutes later, he was done, gargling and all. He examined his face and smirked, "As always, flawless." Looking at the clock again he noticed he had spent ten minutes so far in the bathroom.

Removing the towel from around his waist he grabbed the fresh pair of boxers and put them on. Throwing the towel in the hamper he walked over to his closet and pulled out his new custom made uniform. It was white instead of blue and where the white was there was gold trim. He had made sure the uniform was in order before pulling on the pants and adding his white KC logo belt. He walked over to the dresser and opened the second drawer to reveal his undershirts. He grabbed one and put it on, grabbing the deodorant and putting it on. He then walked back to the closet and grabbed the jacket and slid it on. He buttoned up the uniform and grabbed his briefcase heading for the door. Seto stopped in his tracks when he realized he forgot his watch and to apply his cologne. Putting on both, he left the room and ran down the stairs into the dinning room where Mokuba and Noah were finishing up their breakfast. Seto grabbed a cup of French vanilla cappuccino and ordered Rowland to bring his car to the front. "The fastest sir?" Seto nodded while drinking the cappuccino. "You know me too well." Rowland left the room as Seto prepared a second cup.

"Morning by the way, Noah, Mokuba." They both smiled in acknowledgement due to the fact that both of them had mouths full of food. "Mokuba don't be late like me and Noah, try not to fire anyone today. I think we now have the highest firing rate now and the temp agency said they're not going to keep sending temps if we keep firing them after two and a half hours. I know that you can handle the presidency of the company since college doesn't start for two weeks but try not to destroy the temp agency's kindness." Noah nodded, "I cannot help it if they keep sending us incompetent people to work for the company. There is a limit to stupidity and knowing your facts. However I will try to restrain myself." "At least he knows how you would react to poor quality of work in an employee, better to fire them than give them the chance to botch it again." Mokuba added. Seto was about to respond when Rowland walked back into the room, "Seto-sama, the car is ready." Seto placed the cup down, grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the door, "See you two later." His replies were have a good day.

Seto smiled at the responses; of course he was going to have a good day. It was the first day of his senior year and he was finally going to see his secret crush after a whole semester. Last semester, he had to take a leave of absence due to having to travel to America to begin the building of Kaiba Corp. America. He had been upset that he had to leave behind his secret crush, Jounouchi, in order to advance his company but it was getting to the point that Seto could finally begin tutoring Mokuba in the business and Noah was going to be responsible for KC America. He entered his car and drove off. "Fifteen minutes until I finally can see you again, Katsuya."

Jounouchi ran down the street, frantic that he was going to be late for school on the first day of school. He had fallen back to sleep when the alarm clock was turned off ten minutes later. He completely missed the dozen plus phone calls and twenty plus emails on his cell phone from Anzu, who threatened to lecture him from now until graduation, for making herself and Yugi come by to pick him up for nothing. He was about six blocks from the school and he only had about fifteen minutes to get to the school on time. At the rate he was running however, he was not going to make it in time because he was starving for some breakfast, which sadly in his hurry he skipped. He turned onto a side street and made a break into a run, desperate to get to school on time. At the current moment, he didn't want to start the New Year with a detention that much was certain to him.

Nearing the end of the side street and running into the neighborhood, he smiled. It was a straight run to the school. He picked up his pace again running without looking around at the crossways, which could explain why he didn't see the black Porsche 911 Turbo that nearly ran him over. It stopped immediately and backed up, making the blood drain from his face. He began to turn around and almost broke out into a run when someone grabbed his wrist. He was about to swing at the person but said person was already talking to him. It took a moment to register the fact that Seto Kaiba was keeping him from running away.

"Hey puppy? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Seto asked in frantic breathes. The last thing he had wanted to do was nearly kill his puppy. He never wanted something like this to happen yet here they were in a vacant neighborhood, Seto trying to make sure he hadn't done any damage to the blonde beauty before him.

Jounouchi on the other hand was cursing every god in existence for making his day start off on the wrong foot. Of all the people in Domino, the one to nearly run him over had to be the gorgeous owner of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, his very own crush, Seto Kaiba. Katsuya was trying not to turn to putty at the mere touch of the blue-eyed teen. His heart was racing at the name Seto used on him. The same pet name he had heard over and over in his dreams. However, he knew the older teen would never feel the same way about him as he did. So he would have to settle for the bickering that they always went through but right now, Katsuya wanted to see what would happen if he tried civility with Seto. Katsuya decided to stop Seto from ranting about random things.

"Kaiba, it's okay," he began quietly. He cursed himself for being so timid towards the older teen. Hoping his voice wouldn't betray him again; he tried to get the brunette's attention again.

"Kaiba!" he shouted slightly. Seto stopped ranting and looked at the golden honey eyes of the younger teen. "Yes?" Katsuya smiled slightly, "I am fine. You can let go of my wrist." Seto breathed a sigh of relief. _'At least he won't run,'_ Seto thought to himself. "Are you okay?" Jounouchi nodded to him in assurance. "Positive? I don't want to hear later that you are injured. Tell me the truth, are you sure you're alright?" Jounouchi had to stifle a giggle, Seto could be very adorable when he wanted to, although something told the blonde this was subconscious.

"Yes, I swear I am alright. What about you? And your car?" Now it was Seto's turn to stifle a giggle, _'He's so damn cute!'_ "Everything is in one piece so no worries, besides, it is my fault if the car is damaged. No one told me to be speeding down the neighborhood."

"True. Oh no!" Seto's eyes widened in fear. The first bell for school was ringing and if they didn't get to school within the next five minutes, they would both have detention. "Get in the car, I'll drive us!" Seto shouted as he ran to the car, grabbing hold of Katsuya's wrist again. They both hopped in and Seto turned the car into gear, speeding down the street again.

"We aren't going to make it Kaiba. I'll take the blame for it." Jounouchi stated. At hearing this, Seto slammed on the brakes. "The hell you are!" Jounouchi stared at the blue-eyed teen, "Why the hell not?" Seto took a deep breath, "Because the last thing I need is you starting the school year wrong because of me nearly killing you. Detention is one thing but you are not going to take the fall. If they give you a detention, then damnit all, I am going to make sure either they drop it or I join you. Understand me?" Jounouchi was taken aback by the words of the brunette. "Why should it matter to you?" "I told you why, I almost killed you. I am making things right and this starts it here." "Not going to matter since you are going to be an asshole to me a few hours from now, so why bother?" Seto slammed his head on the steering wheel. _'He's so stubborn for no reason. Here I am trying to make things right and give us a clean slate for each other and he thinks I will go back on my word. I am Seto Kaiba. I should flip a lid but I love him too much to do that. Oh well, I've got to keep trying.'_ "Jounouchi, I swear to you, this is not going to be like last year. We start off on a new note. I respect you and in turn you will show the same to me, I can't keep bullying you pointlessly forever." "Seto Kaiba," Katsuya began quietly. "Are you proposing a truce?" "No." "Then what in God's name are you saying to me? I am not a mind reader."

'_I wish you were.'_ Seto thought to himself. "I… I want us to be friends, Jounouchi." Jounouchi's jaw dropped at both the sound of his name and the words that just came out of the brunette's mouth. "You mean it?" "Yes." "We're going to be late for school, Kaiba." Seto face palmed his forehead. "FUCK SCHOOL!" "Seriously, you need help." "Katsuya please just listen to me, do you really think I want us to be friends? What I want more than anything is to fucking finish high school with you as my boyfriend!" Seto covered his mouth and looked back at the blonde who like him had very wide eyes.

"I am going to school. I'm sorry Kaiba." Jounouchi got out the car and ran to school, tears in his eyes. _'It has to be a trick! He is just messing with me but if he really means it, then I will see it in the future. I'm so sorry Seto, I will not answer you until I am sure you love me.'_

"I fucked up." Seto mumbled to himself. Now the blonde was out of his reach forever. All he had left was to tease him, to show him now that he wanted him all to himself. Sure he was possessive but Jounouchi would see that he was going to be the luckiest pup in the world. No one had grabbed Seto's attention before and he wasn't going to deny himself that one true shot at happiness. "No, I just let the cat out of the bag. Now it makes things easier. Katsuya, you're heart is mine." He smirked his trademark smirk and sped down to the school.


	4. Chapter 3

**A Day In the Life**

**Chapter 3 Hellish Nightmares **

**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh characters or series in any way, the only thing I own is the freaking plot and even then, it isn't always there. I ain't dealing with people taking me to court just cause I am a fan. That's why magical things like disclaimers exist. Like this one here.**_

_**Author's Note:**_** OMG! I actually am updating without any incident. I take it as a good thing. Oh well, I am going to switch it over to the Yugi and Yami pairing because I didn't get to finish writing their pairing chapter due to lack of coherent train of thought. Sorry, but my goal is to give a chapter to each pairing and eventually shift it over to my favorite pairing which I did have a bit of experimental fun with last chapter. At any rate, onward with the chapter….**

**PLEASE REVIEW… ANYTHING HELPS. HEHEHEHEHE.**

**Hellish Nightmares (Yugi and Yami)**

Yami bolted out of bed in a cold sweat, terrified of what he had just finished dreaming. _'How the hell do I have such a fucking dream? What the hell did it mean?'_ Yami brought a shaking hand up to his forehead, wiping away some of the sweat that had collected there. He had been trying to relax but thanks to that horrifying nightmare his breathing was ragged, his heart rate was accelerated and he felt hot and cold at the same time. He was sweating through his pajamas which were a pair of royal purple shorts with black stripes along the side and a white tank top. He had gotten himself some arm bangles and wrist bands made out of gold, with the help of Isis, that shinned brightly in the dimly lit room. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes before calmly opening his eyes to scan the room around him.

Yami shared a room with Yugi who was currently downstairs preparing breakfast as his nose was telling him. It had been about six months since Solomon Motou had passed away, leaving the petite teen heartbroken. They had learned in his will that the Game Shop was to be inherited by Yugi and Yami while the house attached to it was given to Yugi. Yugi was more than shocked to learn that there were two trust funds set up for each of them, not to be accessed until they were eighteen. Even more shocking was the fact that there was over one million in both accounts each, add to the inheritance that Yami had received from the country of Egypt as a gift to the pharaoh for once again saving the world and both boys realized that they would never have to work a day in their lives again. Yami couldn't help but smile at Kaiba's reaction when he learned that they were rich. Yami was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yami? Are you awake?"

Yami couldn't help but smile however his eyes were gloomy, "Yes Yugi. You can enter."

The petite teen opened the door slowly, still dressed in his pajamas himself, leaving the former king to smile warmly. He was wearing the sky blue set that had stars all over them. _'Very child-like and innocent, perfect for my hikari,'_ Yami thought to himself. Yugi noticed Yami's disheveled state and ran over to the older, placing his hand on his forehead. Yami felt himself chuckle at the action.

"Aibou, I am not sick."

"But! You're sweating and you look like hell ran over you," Yugi replied.

"I had a nightmare is all."

"Yami, no nightmare would ever make you look that worn, tell me."

"Aibou, it's fine," Yami responded calmly. He knew he had to stay away from telling Yugi the dream, it would push him away. After all, he had forced himself upon the younger and the younger actually wanted it to continue. He could never force himself upon his hikari. He would rather die again then be forced to such an alternative.

In the time they had lived together, Yugi behaved more and more like he was the younger brother of Yami rather than the possible boyfriend to the older. Yami knew he was running out of time to tell him why he was back. Bakura had it the easiest of the three of them, in his opinion. Ryou had happily welcomed Bakura home and even was the one to confess to Bakura, leaving the thief to gape like a fish when he was confessed to. Bakura was free of the requirement. Marik and Malik had moved back to Domino and they made amends completely with everyone which in return created the opening Marik needed to confess to the younger teen his feelings. After a few bumpy moments in their relationship, things became extremely steady for the sandy-haired boys.

Everyday the two of them would tease him about not telling Yugi outright about his feelings.

"_Marik could you believe the pharaoh still hasn't told the shrimp about his feelings? Especially when he had it the easiest out of all of us?" Bakura was laughing his ass off at the former king. They were sitting on the roof, their usual hangout for lunch, watching over their group of friends from above. Marik, who was drinking an iced coffee, spit out his drink shocked at what he had just heard._

"_Atem!" Yami cringed at the sound of his name. Only the other two yamis were allowed to call him by his name for now. It was an unspoken rule that once the former king confessed his feelings, they would call him Yami and Yugi would be the only one to him Atem. "Why the hell haven't you told him! You're running out of time to tell him, hell even the priest would have confessed if his reincarnation weren't here in this life." He grinned deviantly at the thought of the cold hearted CEO in love with the overly loud blonde._

"_I know that, I just…" Atem trailed off, looking back at the group of friends below. "Would you believe me if I told you that I don't feel like I belong here with his group of friends?" Marik snorted, "None of us do but let me remind you that they are not the ones that are going to save your ass, Yugi is." _

"_Besides, when did you lose your nerve to them?" Bakura added. "Maybe Seto was right about you. You're getting soft on everyone because of Yugi."_

"_Hn," was all Atem could say. He was too focused on the group._

"_You're running out of time and there are no second chances. You get to spend time alone with him at home," Marik stated. "My advice is start looking for a way to word it to him at home. There are too many distracting and annoying factors here at school." Atem nodded mutely accepting the advice. _

"Yami?" Yugi's gentle voice full of concern brought Yami out of the deep thought he was in.

"Yes aibou?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, actually, I want to talk to you about something when we come back from school. It's kinda, well, it is actually really important. So today, no visitors after school. No side trips, none of that. I want to talk to you with no interruptions. Is that okay with you?"

Yugi was taken a bit back by the elders sudden change in behavior. However if what Yami wanted to talk about was important then Yugi knew he couldn't deny that. He smiled warmly, "Sure. As long as you don't talk to me like that again, you made me think that you were mad at me." Yami's eyes widened slightly, realizing what he had done. _'Damn it! I am such an idiot. He probably thought I was commanding him.'_ Yami resisted the urge to face palm his forehead thanks to his lack of vocal tone control however, he resisted. Instead he looked at the younger and smiled apologetically, hoping the boy would understand. He looked at the clock reading seven and it was then a thought dawned on him… school.

"Yugi?"

"Yes?"

"What time do we need to be at school?" Yami asked almost worriedly.

"Eight, we have enough time to get dressed, enjoy breakfast and meet up with Anzu to go get Jounouchi," he said flipping a finger back counting all the things he mentioned.

"Oh, I see."

"So I came up to wake you up to tell you breakfast is ready. I'm going to change into my uniform. I took yours out as well, it's over there hanging up," Yugi stated pointing to the joint walk-in closet they shared. Both uniforms were hanging up, the differences obvious in the sizes.

"Okay, well then, I am going to go get dressed in the bathroom," Yami replied, throwing the blankets back and getting out of the king sized bed. He walked over to the closet, grabbed his uniform, a towel off the dresser and a pair of royal purple silk boxers from the drawer and walked out without uttering a word to Yugi. Yugi in meanwhile, watched with a pained expression in his eyes.

'_What is it that is bothering you so much, my Yami? I wish you would open up and tell me what goes on in your mind now a days. I miss the days that I could read your thoughts because now I cannot read you at all.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**A Day In the Life**

**Chapter 4: Helpful Allies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! They're the intellectual and creative property of Kazuki Takahashi, Konami, and 4kids (sadly). Don't own so no suing! **

**Author's Note: Whew, onto the next chapter. Sure I keep having incidents with my fan fictions but people are reading them so I can be happy. Would be happier if I actually got some reviews or got the chapters written faster for the readers but what the hell, just going to keep writing. Oh and this is picking up from chapter two: untold feelings. Onto the story!**

Jounouchi ran into the classroom and sat down at his desk, completely ignoring the looks of the class and the questions his friends were asking. He didn't want to think about anything at all, not after hearing such a forward confession from Seto Kaiba, the man that haunted his heart's corridors since they first dueled on Duelist Kingdom Island. Yugi had been the first to try and get the blonde to open up, he scribbled something on a notebook page and passed it to Jou. The blonde looked at the page without saying anything.

'_Hey, what is the matter? You look like you saw a ghost or worse…'_

The blonde began to rummage through his bag looking for something to write with. He failed to notice the class' moment of silence turned into quiet whispers due to the entrance of one Seto Kaiba. Finding what he was looking for he began to write on the page.

'_I nearly got run over by a car and then get the shock of my life all within the span of five minutes. Yugi, ditch third period with me. This is important.'_

He passed the notebook page back to Yugi who was surprised to even get a response so quickly. Usually, he had to coax Jou out of his shell to write it down.

'_Do you want me to let anyone else know or is this a you and me conversation?'_

He watched Jou with careful eyes. His eyes widened slightly at the light blush that graced his best friend's face. Jou scribbled something and then passed it back without looking at him. His eyes widened at what he saw written on the page.

'_Definitely a me and you convo. It's about that conversation we had in the coffee shop a month ago. The really private one.'_

Yugi looked over to Jounouchi and nodded his head. "We'll talk at the tree," was all he needed to say…

**Meanwhile…**

Atem stood on the roof of the school staring out at the city of Domino. His cell was in his hand and he had a perplexed expression on his face. He had texted Marik and Bakura ten minutes ago, both promising to meet him on the roof. He took a deep breath and exhaled the spring air, tensing when he heard the door open.

"We came, just as you requested, Atem," Marik spoke softly. He could tell that the former king was worried about something due to his body language.

"What happened?" Bakura asked calmly approaching his old nemesis. "Why in the name of Ra are you so tense? I have never seen you like this, not even when we dueled. Talk to us."

Atem turned to face them, his back leaning on the fence, "I had a horrifying nightmare this morning." At the end of the sentence, both Bakura and Marik both dropped their jaws, their eyebrows displaying a look of serious annoyance.

"Isn't this something you tell your hikari?" Marik asked.

"I know you didn't call us up here for that," Bakura growled.

"It wasn't the kind of nightmare you are thinking I would tell Yugi. It was dark," Atem said with a sigh. "It was crude, to the degree that if I told Yugi, I'd have to just give up all hopes of telling him how I feel about him."

"What are you saying?" Bakura questioned. He could see the pain in the former king's eyes. Guilt, doubt, and worse of all, fear. "Atem?" He reached out a hand to touch the young man on his shoulder, bringing the boy back to the present.

"Bakura, Marik," he began quietly. "I… I had forced myself onto him in my dream. I confessed to him through forcing my desires onto him. Worse of all, he was enjoying it. My Yugi, my Yugi isn't like that! He would never approve of such a crude method and even worse was the fact that it felt so real! Like it was actually happening."

There were tears building up in his eyes, the pain being too much for him to handle. He finally broke down and cried. The other two yamis had wrapped their arms around him and let him cry. They couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling but the fear that he had if he ever acted upon it terrified them. The two dark yamis knew that Atem was nothing like them, except when seriously pissed he proved to be worse than them combined, however he was the last person they expected to have such thoughts.

After a few minutes, the trio broke apart and two sets of eyes landed on the tri-colored male. "I know I should never have such thoughts about him but by the gods, I am terrified. What do I do?" Bakura patted the king calmly and gently, "Do you plan on acting on it?" Atem's eyes widened in horror, "NEVER!" Marik stifled a laugh, Bakura glared at Marik then turned back to Atem, "So put those thoughts out of your head. The only thing you need to focus on is getting around to telling Yugi how you feel about him. You only have a few months left before the spell cast to bring us back wears off, tell him today after school. Understand?" Atem nodded, "I was planning on it. As long as I don't have any interruptions from anyone, it should happen after school." "Good, can we go do something entertaining?" Marik interjected. "I'm not letting you stay mopey, you're rather depressing." At this the trio smiled, knowing the blonde was right.

_**Third Period (Art Class)**_

Although he hated when people where right about his random habits, he hated even more to prove that particular fact and in public no less which is exactly what Seto Kaiba was doing at the moment. He had noticed the class was speculating about Jounouchi with his extreme behavior this morning but he noticed the silence that came when he entered the room shortly after. Naturally, the teacher gave the both of them detention which, shockingly, Seto agreed to. This statement caused the teacher to faint in shock, which gave them a free period. Second period required Seto to actually focus on something other than his company, Home Ec. Why he agreed to this class was beyond him but Noah and Mokuba both speculated saying it was because he wanted to learn to cook for Jounouchi which to this day makes the blue eyed CEO blush and stutter constantly muttering something along the lines of not dying a painful death. However he was currently in third period, his least favorite subject, Art, when he noticed the blonde was not present and neither was the little twerp. Even more horrifying was the fact that Marik, Bakura and Yami _were _present with devious grins on their faces, making several people in the room nervous.

He really didn't feel like intervening on their new plan, on the first day of school no less, so he tried to hide as best he could, for when the madness started.

"Seems like our favorite priest has noticed something is up," Marik snickered slyly. Bakura was busy mixing paints with clay balls made perfectly by Atem. They had been at it for a good ten minutes and the number of clay balls accumulated were vast. Marik looked at them then back to Seto before stating, "I'll be right back. Don't throw a thing before I get back." The other two nodded slightly, snickering the entire time. Marik got up from his seat and made his way over to one of the vacant seats next to the now hidden CEO.

"So tell me Seto," Marik began casually. He grinned at the cringe he received for using the blue-eyed teen's first name. "How is this going to work? Are you on our side or are you with the class?" Seto, who was concentrating intently on the Blue Eyes White Dragon sketch he was working on, stopped and faced the sandy haired yami, his eyes cold and callous. "_Why _should I care what you _idiots _are about to do? It has nothing to do with me. I _do _know that if anything hits me, you three are in for a world of hurt in payback, so watch it." Marik grinned, "So I have your permission to reign hell in class with the pharaoh, who is your cousin and the thief king?" "Why do you and Bakura insist on me being related to that smart ass? He and I are not related." Marik leered, "Seto, you are Seth's descendant. Plain and simple, you know it, I know it, hell all of us who went to Egypt for the final ritual know it. Why are you the only one in a state of pure denial? Hell, even Mokuba knows it, to the point of doing a family history check." Seto stopped sketching again this time, placing the pencil down and turning to Marik, "And if you tell anyone that fact I will personally kill you." Marik smiled darkly, "Why Seto, is that a threat?" Seto glared hard, "It is a promise _Yami no Marik_." "My my, you're so scary Seth. Relax, the secret is safe with us Yamis. Yes, all of us know of the dark secret of the Kaiba president. The fact that you and Mokuba are not blood related, however lucky for you Mokuba hasn't made the connection or even had the thought run through him yet. He'll notice one day though, so be sure to tell him before he figures it out and hates you for it." "I didn't ask to be born the way I was, it happened that way," Seto stated solemnly.

Marik grinned, "Right. So back to the primary subject, are you in or out?" "I'm out but leave me alone. Anything hits me, you three are gonna be seeing the afterlife very quick." Marik nodded and made his way back over to the other two yamis.

"He said leave him out of it," Marik stated smoothly. Bakura snickered in response to this news. "Are you sure he doesn't want in? It's probably gonna touch him at some point," Atem stated coolly. "That's where you're wrong," they all turned to see a pair of blue eyes glaring at them, a smirk appearing across his features. "Art just got real interesting," Atem stated slyly.

_**Third Period (By the Tree)**_

"Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi called out questioningly. There was no sign of the blonde anywhere making Yugi a tad bit suspicious to the nature of the conversation that they were supposed to be having.

"Up here Yug," Jounouchi said from inside the tree. Yugi looked up the tree to see said blonde in what appeared to be a napping position on his stomach, much like a cat sleeping in a tree.

"Come down here and talk to me Jounouchi-kun," Yugi stated firmly. "I'm not going to climb a tree just to have a private conversation with you."

Jounouchi stretched and then jumped down from the tree rubbing the back of his neck while grinning slightly. "Sorry about that Yugi, I just…" his eyes trailed off to stare at the window where the art room was. The smaller teen noticed the other's silence and urged him to continue by clearing his throat slightly. Jounouchi came out of his musings and smiled, "Sorry, we're supposed to be in art right?" Yugi shook his head, _'He's sidestepping the conversation. It can only mean that I'll either have to play 20 questions with him or ask him specific questions. Judging by that look, it seems like this is about Seto again. It has been a while since the last time he has had any incidents with him. The gym class episode was the last one and if memory serves me, Jounouchi refused to change in the same room or area at the same time as Kaiba-kun.'_

"So what's the issue with Kaiba now?" Yugi asked with a hint of curiosity.

"What makes you think this has to do with Seto? Ah-!" Jounouchi immediately covered his mouth like a little kid that had said a bad word in front of the class.

"I knew it!" Yugi shouted while pointing an accusing finger. "This is about Kaiba! You only do that when he's done something to get under your skin."

"****!" Jounouchi stated quickly before covering up his mouth again. Yugi raised an eyebrow in confusion, "What did you just say? And say it slower this time." Jounouchi nodded and lowered his hand revealing very red cheeks that clearly showed he was blushing. He put his head down and took a deep breath, "Seto, h-he said that he wanted to m-make me his b-b-boyfriend." Jou looked at Yugi with tear filled eyes. "I-I told him no. I turned him down Yugi! I wanted him to tell me those words for so long. I've had dreams about this day but, I told him no because I didn't trust him. His face when I told him that, it made me feel so horrible because even though he kept a poker face, his eyes showed how heartbroken he was. I rejected him and now I regret it with every fiber of my being."

Yugi's eyes widened at the shock of Jounouchi's mindset after rejecting Kaiba. He knew that Jounouchi was in love with him but it almost feels like he does for Yami, that soul mate feeling. Yugi already knew of the spell cast upon the yamis in order for them to return to this world. The requirement for their return as well. He also knew the time was running out for the spell and it looks like Yami wasn't going to confess anytime soon, so he understood what it was like to be around your soul mate but unable to do anything to tell that person. The only thing Yugi didn't understand was why Jounouchi was so upset when he had rejected Seto Kaiba all by himself. He took a deep breath and walked up to the blonde and placed his hands on the taller boys hands.

"Tell me what lead to that, very slowly and carefully."

"Okay," he nodded.

"Oh and Jounouchi-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Stop crying and take a deep breath." The two teens shared a laugh before the blonde calmed down enough to tell the petite teen his experience from that morning.

"I was running late even though I had originally woken up on time. So when I finally did wake up and get going I ran through as many shortcuts possible. Then I entered a pretty deserted neighborhood and made a mad dash for the school, since I wasn't interested in paying attention to my surroundings I missed the Porsche that almost ran me over. The person driving was Seto and he actually stopped to see if I was okay. I wanted to run away from him but I couldn't cause he held my wrist. He offered his apologies and ride to school since we apparently were both running late. In the car he told me he wanted to offer his friendship, you know, start off fresh and what not. I asked him why while worrying about school. He said to hell with school and stopped looking me dead in the eyes and told me that he…" He stopped his story to take a deep breath and looked away from the smaller teen. Yugi smiled, "Come on, I have a feeling you're almost done Jou."

"Okay," he replied. "Well he had looked into my eyes and told me that he didn't want us to be friends. His real goal was to finish high school with me as his boyfriend. I thought it was joke or some kind of sick prank he was playing so I turned him down and got out of the car and ran to school. When I came in this morning in such a dazed state, it was because I had decided in my heart that I wanted him to prove his feelings to me but I never told him that. I just left him there with no real answer except a negative one. Yugi I feel so terrible."

Yugi took a deep breath making sure he registered exactly what the blonde just told him. "Okay so all you have to do is tell him how you're really feeling and make it so that he isn't in his element. I've noticed Kaiba is extremely relaxed and in control in his element. I might suggest maybe somewhere you are comfortable at."

"You mean like the studio?" Jounouchi asked quietly.

"Yes, something like that." Yugi replied happily.

"I'll start thinking of ideas but it might be hard since the schedule is about to start up again."

"Are you guys going to release a new single?" Yugi inquired curiously.

"No telling at the moment Yugi," Jounouchi waved his finger. "Besides you know I cant tell you anything about new releases and singles. You're a member of the fan club."

"No fair!" Yugi pouted. "At least I know your secret. Imagine if the school or Kaiba found out. It would be a huge nightmare."

"Tell me about it, the last thing I need is-"

The two were interrupted by a loud scream and a window breaking from the art room above them. Jounouchi pushed Yugi out of the way to avoid glass and what appeared to be a ball. When the ball hit the ground it splattered revealing orange paint inside.

"The yamis are in art? Aren't they?" Jounouchi inquired darkly.

"Uh, yes. They have the same schedule as their hikaris and since we all share art and gym…" Yugi responded calmly. Jounouchi had to resist the urge to face palm but lost against it and did it anyways. "This is going to be a long year." With that they both made their way to the art room.

_**And here we reach the end of chapter four! Hee hee hee, what will happen next? Please review the story with your thoughts. **__**J**_


	6. Chapter 5

**A Day In The Life **

**Chapter Five**

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the story idea/plot. The Yu-Gi-Oh series is the intellectual and pure ownership of Kazuki Takahashi, Konami Entertainment, and sadly to admit 4KIDS Entertainment. So there is no need to sue me cause you won't get anything. **_

_**Author's Note:**__** Next chapter is up now folks! Hope you guys are enjoying this because I cannot write it otherwise except for my own amusement but I wouldn't post it up here cause that would be weird. Anyways, anybody curious as to Jounouchi's talent? Why does Yugi know? Oh well, not telling for a bit. Let us all speculate some more while I give you an art room war. Enjoy and please review.**_

**Chapter Five**

The planning of it was simple, make a few clay balls and fill them with paint, then throw them throughout the class and create mass chaos and havoc and do it because it's funny and would cheer up the pharaoh. Plain and simple. Who would've thought that Atem would agree to the mayhem so willingly or that Seto would've agreed to be in on their immaturity? Nobody saw it coming so when Marik fired the first ball at Rhi Matsumoto's flowery painting, the class exploded into pure chaos without any effort. Even more amusing to this was Rhi's extremely girlish scream, which was highly unacceptable to Bakura.

Bakura's logic on this certain person was simple. Rhi was only an inch shorter than Seto Kaiba but had a much deeper voice, almost deeper than Atem's. So it is only natural that his voice shouldn't pitch that high, however last year the trio learned that he screams like a choir boy before puberty. The reason? Why over a small little project in science… dissecting tarantulas. Ever since the trio has constantly targeted him, hoping that one day he wouldn't scream like a girl. Now was no different then all of those other times.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jounouchi and Yugi ran to the art class as fast as they could but not before running into the juvenile members of the school, the gang members of the yakuza. Yugi bumped into Hiroshi, the leader of the pack, and fell to the ground on his back. He was starting to get up to apologize when he was picked up roughly and slammed into the nearby lockers. He opened his eyes to see Jounouchi being held back by several members and Hiroshi stepping into Yugi's view of his best friend.

"Wow," Hiroshi began. "I've always wanted to meet the pipsqueak that turned the most powerful fighter in all of Domino into the biggest softie. I owe a world of issues and lost fights to you little Yugi Mutou. How does it feel to take a piece of someone else's property and turn him into a little puppy dog that follows your every whim and order?"

Yugi took a moment to register everything that Hiroshi said and then decided to speak up for his best friend. "Jounouchi is his own person. He isn't an object and the last time I checked his choice to be friends with me was of his own free will and last but never least, he isn't a dog. I am sick and tired of everyone comparing him to a dog. Jounouchi is a good guy that is very loyal and stands up for what he believes in."

Hiroshi laughed at Yugi's words. " You sound like such an idiot. Jounouchi is nothing more than my boss's pooch. You've been taking care of and looking after someone else's pet. He doesn't have free will. That mutt is just a mutt."

Yugi's eyes widened in disgust and horror. _'How could anyone be so vile and cynical with human lives? I know Jounouchi was a bad guy at first but that was until that bully from freshman year bullied him and Honda. The day I stood up to him and got beaten up which lead to Jounouchi jumping into the water to retrieve the Millennium Puzzle piece that he had thrown into the water. We have been friends ever since, Jounouchi had stopped being a bully and became a member of our group. He helped me with grandpa and stood up to Kaiba for me when I either couldn't or didn't want to. He helped his sister with her operation for her eyes when he could have taken the money for himself. He lost his Red Eyes to the Rare Hunters and even let me keep it until he won it back rightfully. Stood up to Yami no Marik for Mai's sake, helped cheer Kaiba on when he fought Noah. Battled Yami no Marik to help me and lost, helped find Kaiba when he went missing after losing to me to duel him for respect. Fought Mai to save her from the Doma gang, battle Valon and lost for her, made Kaiba upset and then helped us as the chosen duelist defeat Dartz. He showed Grandpa he was an accomplished duelist in the Grand Prix and even jumped into Yami's memories to help him learn his name. Wanted to challenge him in the final ceremony but cheered us both on. He's made something wonderful out of himself. This guy is wrong.'_

"You're wrong," Yugi stated shakily. He could feel his voice shaking, he could feel his eyes begin to water but he didn't care, he was going to stand up for his best friend the way he stood up for him. "Jounouchi used to be a bad person, misguided and violent but he is a good person with an honest heart. He's way better than anything you can say about him. He is a loyal and true friend with strong values and believes in honor. I don't believe any lies you say about him and he isn't a dog because I've seen him do incredible things. Jounouchi is an amazing man destined for greatness! Unlike you lousy failures…"

"Yugi!" Jounouchi finally spoke up. "Enough! They'll never understand what we have as friends and they'll never know why I truly changed to begin with." Jounouchi put his head down in defeat. Hiroshi laughed even harder than before, "See he is a dog, giving up before the real fight has even began. Boys, let's show dear sweet Yugi the real way men operate. Give the mutt fair enough of attention everywhere, including that pretty face of his."

"Jounouchi!" Yugi shouted as the largest of the boys went to punch Jounouchi in the face. However Jounouchi had decided now was a good time to finally break out of the hold that he was in at the moment by ducking forward and coming back up to head butt the guy in the chin. Yugi took the distraction as an okay to run because he stomped on Hiroshi's foot and kicked him in the shin for extra measure and dashed for the art room. He heard Jounouchi shout for him to get help but he couldn't look to make sure that he was safe. Instead the small teen decided to place his faith in his best friend and ran as fast as he could to his yami because he knew that he was the only one that could help.

_**Back in Art…**_

"Remind me again why I agreed to be part of your side?" Seto asked as the four of them were currently hiding behind four easels, two lying horizontally and two lying vertically. Seto was annoyed with the fact that Ryuuji Otogi, the CEO of DDM (Dungeon Dice Monsters), had landed a ball of his own made out of paper mushae at the Kaiba Corp president. Naturally that didn't sit well with the young Kaiba as the class froze and Marik and Bakura lost it in laughter. The raven haired teen paled as if the brunette just bought out his company and took a step back. Seto simply smirked the trademark Kaiba smirk and stated, _"The war has begun. Prepare to lose, Otogi."_ The temperature in the room must have dropped at least twenty degrees because at this point, the entire class began to back up slightly, each student fearing that the billionaire CEO was mad. Then he began to laugh like the two insane yamis still laughing next to him. The landing of nothing but red paint to his uniform had set him from laughing to glaring hard at Honda and Ryuuji who were both hysterical and giving each other high fives. It seemed that the class valued their lives as they all ran out when the paint landed on the CEO, seeing as no one wanted to feel the mighty dragon's wrath when it was unleashed on the duo. Atem merely shook his head in pure disbelief. _'Those two must have a death wish,'_ he mused to himself, chuckling at their boldness.

As the class vacated, the sound of someone shouting for help caught the remaining boys' attention. Honda and Otogi both stopped laughing and got up to see who was shouting for the help. They made it to the door when they were rammed into by the young Yugi. He was frantic, out of breath and desperately searching for his yami, when he laid eyes on the once mighty pharaoh, he ran over to him tears running down his cheeks. Yami had stared as the teen began speaking at a million miles a minute and was slightly hyperventilating. He grabbed Yugi's petite shoulders, "Aibou!" The teen stopped talking and nothing but heavy breathing was heard throughout the room. Yami took a deep breath before he began to calm his hikari down.

"Explain the reason why you are so frantic," he calmly stated.

"I can't explain! It's Jounouchi! The bullies, they wanna hurt him! ATEM SAVE HIM PLEASE!" And with that he got up and began to run out of the classroom with Seto Kaiba right behind him. The rest of the members of the class stared in absolute shock at where Yugi was standing. "Looks like the fates are moving to put them together," Marik stated with amusement lacing his voice.


End file.
